


big whoops

by sweet_caroline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_caroline/pseuds/sweet_caroline
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin's anniversary is in March, their anniversary with Renjun is in December. They may have forgotten one of those dates.





	big whoops

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing about nct so sorry if it's /off/

Jeno and Jaemin had been best friends since preschool. They had both fallen in love with each other somewhere between middle school and sophomore year, but only silently longed for each other until Jeno finally broke and confessed his love in Junior year.

Then Senior year came and went and they ended up at the same college, even managing to convince their parents to let them get an apartment together. It was halfway through Freshman year when they first met Renjun. To Jeno, he was the cute barista at the cafe that was a five-minute walk from his 9 am class. To Jaemin he was the cute boy who was always drawing in a sketchpad underneath the weeping willow between the art and science departments.

Jaemin and Jeno were very comfortable in their relationship and both of them weren’t afraid of telling the other about the cute boy that they saw in their separate time. When they finally realized that they both had been gushing about the same boy it only took a week before they psyched each other up enough to ask him out.

That had been almost a year ago and now they were all in their second year of university. They had also asked Renjun to move in with them at the end of last year, after getting his (very) protective older brother permission of course. Over the summer break both Jeno and Jaemin, as well as their best friend Mark, had gotten an internship at a local law firm. This ended up taking up most of their time, and they felt bad for having to leave Renjun alone all the time but he had assured them that it was ok and he’d probably be pretty busy working on his art portfolio anyway.

It was nearing the middle of the school year and Renjun was starting to get anxious. Not because his classes were getting hard, of course not Renjun was passing all of his courses with flying colors, but because it was almost their anniversary. This was Renjun’s first real relationship and he honestly had no idea how he was supposed to celebrate.

Jeno and Jaemin’s anniversary was in March, four months after Renjun’s anniversary with both of them. Both his boyfriends had tried to convince him to go with them to their anniversary dinner, but Renjun refused and told them that they should spend time together by themselves. Of course, now Renjun was really regretting that decision because their anniversary was in less than a week and he had no idea what to do. Is he supposed to plan it? Was he supposed to make dinner or were they supposed to go out? Was this like a fancy thing or just casual?

He eventually gave in and resorted to calling his best friend Donghyuck hoping that he would tell him what to do.

“So you’re telling me that you’re anniversary is on Thursday and it is currently Monday and you haven’t planned anything?” Donghyuck spoke and Renjun could here the disapprovement in his voice.

“This is my first relationship, and you know this, I have no idea what to do and now I’m panicking and you are absolutely not helping me.”

“Ok, ok calm down I’m sure you’re gonna do great.”

“Ok, but what am I supposed to do? What did you and Mark do for your anniversary?”

“We went to that Italian place a couple blocks outside of campus, but we had to get reservations a week in advance so that’s probably not going to work. What about that sushi place that you and I went to when you first moved here? It’s fancy and I’m pretty sure Jeno and Jaemin would like it.”

“Oh my god you’re the best, thank you.”

“No problem now what are you going to wear?”

“Am I supposed to wear something special?”

“What do you mean am I supposed to wear something special, it’s your anniversary of course you are. You know what I can’t trust you with this, I will personally be at your apartment two hours before your reservations to help you pick out an outfit and do your makeup.”

“Oh no that’s ok you don’t need to.”

“Of course I do, I’ll see you Thursday bye-bye.”

“Wait-”

***

It wasn’t until the next night that Renjun finally worked up enough self-confidence to talk to his boyfriends about their anniversary. They were halfway through eating dinner, ramen because college wasn’t cheap, before he finally asked.

“So do you guys have any plans for Thursday?”

“Um, we're working until six but after that were all yours Rennie. Why?” Jaemin asked.

“Well, I was thinking that we should go out to dinner at that sushi place near your guys’ dance studio.”

“That’s a great idea, we haven’t gone out to eat in a really long time, what do you think Jeno?”

“Of course baby, that’s a great idea, does seven work?”

Renjun nodded his head suddenly not anxious about his anniversary, but very excited.

***

As Donghyuck had promised he showed up at their apartment door at five o’clock sharp not even nocking before he barged his way in and headed for Renjun’s closet. It had taken an hour and a half for Donghyuck to dress him up and send him on his way with half an hour to spare.

So now Renjun was sat a table set for three at 6:45. Donghyuck had dressed him up in an oversized white sweater with a pastel pink overall skirt. He had to admit that Donghyuck was good at his job his makeup was light, just a little bit of sparkle on his eyes and mascara on his lashes, and Renjun could admit that he looked cute. Now all he had to do was wait for his boyfriends to show up.

The time passed slowly and once it reached 7:10 he got a little worried, but he didn’t want to pester maybe Jeno and Jaemin had just gotten stuck in traffic.

But then it was 7:20 and they still weren’t there. So he decided it would be ok to text.

**From Renjun**   
_Are you guys on your way?_

It took 25 minutes to get a response, officially an hour since Renjun had shown up to the restaurant. A couple waiters had come by and asked if he was ready to order, but he just told them that he was still waiting. He could feel their pitying looks from across the restaurant.

**From Jeno**   
_On our way to what?_

**From Renjun**   
_To our date…_   
_Did you guys forget?_

**From Jaemin**   
_Oh my god Renjun I’m so sorry_   
_We got caught up in a case and completely forgot_

**From Jeno**   
_I’m sooooo sorry baby_   
_But is there any way we can reschedule_

Renjun sighed he was really looking forward to this sushi place, but he guessed it was ok if they just spent their anniversary cuddling on the couch eating ice cream. Maybe they could build a blanket fort.

**From Renjun**   
_Yeah that’s ok_   
_Love you_

**From Jeno**   
_Love you too honey_

**From Jaemin**   
_Love you angel_   
_And don’t wait up for us ok_   
_we're gonna be home pretty late tonight_

Oh.

***

“Donghyuck?”

“Hey Rejun, why are you calling me during your date?”

“They forgot.”

“What do you mean?”

“They forgot our date, and they forgot it’s our anniversary. They forgot about me.”

“Oh my god Renjun are you ok?”

“No, can you please come to get me.”

And that’s how Renjun ended up on Donghyuck’s couch with a tub of ice cream and mascara streaming down his face.

“I mean I guess it’s kind of my fault. I just asked them out for dinner, I never said it was for our anniversary, but I thought they knew.”

“Oh Renjun, it’s ok you know they love you. And if they forgot it’s probably because of their busy schedule at work. I haven’t even seen Mark in like a week.”

“I know their busy I just, Hyuck I miss them. We haven’t had an actual date and months and I was just so excited about our anniversary. And those people at the restaurant, oh my god I was there waiting for like an hour. They all knew I got stood up, Hyuck they stood me up.”

“Oh Renjun, no please don’t start crying again-”

***

Jeno and Jaemin were sat in an empty conference room papers scattered across the table when Mark walked in with an arm full of files.

“What are you guys still doing here, I thought you were supposed to have dinner with Renjun tonight?” Mark asked surprised to see his two best friends in what was supposed to be an empty conference room.

“We totally forgot and were like half an hour late so we just rescheduled,” Jaemin answered without looking up from the paper he was reading.

“You rescheduled your anniversary?”

“Um no our anniversary is in March and how’d you know about our date?” Jeno asked finally taking his attention away from his work.

“Hyuck went to your place to help him get ready, and no your anniversary with each other is in March. Your anniversary with Renjun is today.”

Oh shit.

***

“RENJUN” Jaemin shouted as soon as they reached their apartment.

“Shut up,” Jeno slapped him on the back of the head. “What if he’s asleep.”

“Whoops sorry.”

They expected to find Renjun asleep on the couch like they usually did when they worked late, but the couch was empty. And so was the bedroom, meaning that Renjun was not in their apartment.

“Maybe he went to Hyuck’s?” Jaemin asked.

“I’ll call him.”

“Put him on speaker.”

The phone ringed three times before it was picked up with a groggy, “hello?”

“Hyuck hey it’s Jeno-”

“And Jaemin.”

“Oh hey, assholes, congrats on forgetting your anniversary,” Hyuck responded obviously salty that they made his best friend cry.

“Look Hyuck, we feel awful, but please tell us you're with Renjun.” Jeno pleaded.

“Oh yeah, he’s here. He cried himself to sleep about an hour ago and I’m not about to wake him up so make sure you have a good apology ready when he finally decides to come back.”

Both Jeno and Jaemin winced when Donghyuck hung up without a goodbye.

***

Renjun woke up to his phone alarm blaring and a grumpy best friend yelling at him to turn it off.

“Sorry,” Renjun winced at how scratchy his voice sounded. “Do you have any clothes I can borrow, I have class in an hour.”

“Just take whatever you want,” Hyuck said turning over in bed trying to fall back asleep. “And use the makeup wipes in the bathroom, you look like a mess.”

He wasn’t wrong Renjun noticed when he saw himself in the mirror's reflection. He had fallen asleep the night before washing his face, so there were streaks of black mascara down his cheeks and his sparkly eyeshadow had been smeared across his eyelids.

Once washing off all the leftover makeup he made his way back to Hyuck’s room. He ended up stealing a pair of drawstring joggers that were only a little too long and one of Hyuck’s old sweatshirts. He didn’t look his best, but he was only going to an 8 am art class so it didn’t matter to him that much.

***

Jeno and Jaemin hadn’t slept much the night before, wanting to be awake if Renjun ended up coming home during the night. So at 10 am when the front door finally cracked open they jumped up from their seats on the couch and ran towards the door.

Renjun wasn’t expecting to be attacked by two different bodies the moment he got home so he let out a squeak before calming down when he recognized his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Um hi,” Renjun whispered unsure of what to do.

“Junnie we’re so sorry,” Jaemin spoke, finally loosening his embrace on Renjun and leading them to the living room couch so they could talk.

“We really didn’t mean to forget about dinner, and we are so sorry we forgot our anniversary,” Jeno said without letting Renjun out of his arms.

“It’s ok, you didn’t mean to forget,” Renjun spoke softly.

“No it’s not ok, and it’s not just our anniversary. We have been so busy with this internship that we haven’t been spending any time with you.”

“We promise to spend more time with you baby, and we can do whatever you want.”

“I know you’ve been busy,” Renjun spoke avoiding making any eye contact. “And you don’t have to spend every minute with me, it’s just, it feels like you’re forgetting about me.”

“Noooo, baby we could never forget about you,” Jaemin said lifting Renjun’s chin to look him in the eye.

“We love you,” Jeno added.

“I love you too, do you guys have to go to work today,” Renjun asked.

“Nope, we're all yours today baby.”

“Can we watch Moomin?” Renjun asked hopefully.

“Sure we can baby.”

“And cuddle?”

“Of course.”

And so they spent the whole day spoiling their beautiful boyfriend, even after he assured them that they were forgiven, but who was he to complain.


End file.
